what I want
by dr-zwinka
Summary: after all those years they are still wondring... is that really what they wanted all along?first story plz R


**

* * *

**

**what I want..**

ok so this is my first story so take it easy on me.. i know i have alote of grammer and spilling mistakes .

oh and by the way i wanna tell you that i own naruto and i own Temari and Shikamaru , infact i own this world BYAHAHAHAHA..

will you even believe me if i said that??

NOW TO THE STORY ...

* * *

_"Good bye Shikamaru.. I hope you get what you want"_

_"good bye Temari and I'm sure you will get what you want"_

Shikamaru POV:

_She turned her back at me and went to the other direction while I stood still watching her leave ._

_I knew it was for the best , we have nothing in common, she has her goals and I have mine, I can't force her to stay and she can't take me with her._

_But that didn't stop me from shedding few tears as I watch her disappear in front of me . _

_I couldn't stop her, I don't want to stop her, I love her I know, but she isn't what I planned for.. she isn't what I wanted . this relationship.. it was wrong from the start , maybe I shouldn't have started it in the first place ._

_I pray for your happiness Sabaku no Temari and I wish we both get what we want. and as for the pain I feel inside my heart I'll just leave it to the time to heal. _

That was 10 years ago .. I was only 20 back then .. time sure flies fast … right Temari ??

Temari pov

_After we said our good byes I turned my back to him and started to walk away . I couldn't look at him any more, i can't just wait and see him leave and I wasn't ganna let him see me cry, its funny that the same girl who didn't cry in her father's funeral is crying today because of a man and not just any man .. a three years younger man ._

_I took a breath trying to hold back my tears, but they just kept flowing like a waterfall . that was for the best I kept telling my self . he want's things that I can't give ,he is a good man and he'll find what he wants, but not from me . I was walking to the gate leaving him behind at the top of the hill , I was walking and with every step I took I was praying for his happiness praying that he finds what he want as soon as passable and at the same time I was praying for this pain I feel inside me to leave , I think I'll just leave it to the time to heal._

10 years huh ? .. it still feels like yesterday ..

* * *

Shikamaru POV: 

Today I was on my way back home from the academy , I was walking near the hill I saw Temari at the last time she was in konoha , I left the academy early today so I thought I should pass by . I stood on top of the hill at the same spot I was in 10 years ago ..it brings back so many memories just by standing here . the place was peaceful and quiet until I felt someone else's chakura , I turn around and I saw it.

A figure stood in front of me, a woman with ANBU mask covering her face she was wearing a black leather pants and white ANBU vest. her shoulder and head was covered with light brown robe.

"may I help you??" I said .

She kept silent and stood there looking at me for a while before she started to take of the robe uncovering a long blond hair tied up in a high ponytail , then she took of her mask.

I stared with wide eyes at her … " ..t-Temari ?" .

"long time no seen Huh Nara?" .

I couldn't believe my eyes , here she was in front of me after all those years . she looked a little bit different , her eyes were sharper then before , her lips were darker shade of pink and there was a long scar running along the left side of her face starting from her left eyebrow and making its way to her collarbone. It may sound odd but the scar made her even more beautiful then she already was if that was passable .

As I stood there I started to think about what happened since I last saw her. So many memories and flashbacks run through my head .

after a year of our brake up my parents make me marry one of the girls in our clan.. Nara Akane was the daughter of our leader , she wasn't a ninja and she was an average looking, soft spoken woman . in other word the perfect wife for me .

we had two kids the first is Haruhi my 7 years old girl and then there was my 5 years old son shikaku . I'm still a chuniun and I still teach at the academy , the simple life I was dreaming about all my life , I've got all what I wanted or dreamed of having , but why am I so lonely? Why do I still feel the same pain I felt 10 years ago ?. as I stood there looking at her I couldn't help thinking … was that really what I wanted? ..

Temari pov ..

I was looking at him , the lazy idiot didn't change a bit , the same height the same hair style and the same eyes heck he still has the same earring , I don't know why but seeing him like that just makes me wonder .. what have I done all those last few years.

I joined the ANBU training as soon I got back from Konoha 10 years ago , I became an official ANBU a year later under the name of **kazegami** (A/N stupid I know , I couldn't think of something else ) , and 3 years later I've become an ANBU squad leader .

I went to many solo missions and I've killed countless numbers of people with out a second thought.that what I dreamt about all my life , that what I've always wanted.

I never really thought about Shikamaru or I didn't have the time to . I kept my self busy with missions and training so that I don't think about him .. so that I don't regret leaving him that day, and that was working pretty well until that one special mission.

4 years ago I had an S rank mission of spying at the Akatsuke member Utchiha Itachi and it went well until he found out that i was spying on him.. that how I got my scar and that how I got.. **my son**.

its then when lazy ass's memories started to hunt me again .Heroshi is everything to me and I never regretted having him in my life , I just couldn't help wondering what would have happened if Shikamaru was his father , what would have happened if he was my husband .

Maybe I did love that bastard and maybe I didn't got over him yet . as I got all those memories while standing in front of him, I started to wonder if I was happy all those years, sure I have Heroshi but was it all worth it ?? .. was this all really what I want ?? ..

I smiled at him before wearing my robe and mask again . true I didn't say more then 2 words to him but that was enough . I came here for a mission I have to finish it as fast as I can so I can go home and see Heroshi , I really missed him.

"good bye Nara .. and I'm glad I met you once again"

"Temari .. It was pleasure seeing you here today" .

Normal pov:

As she jumped to a tree he started to walk in the direction of his house . both of them had a smile on there face and both of them were trying to stop there tears .

They both finally figured out what they really wanted all along ,but it is to late to go back . as they walk once again in there different paths hoping to see each other once again..

* * *

like it hate it .. tell me anything 

plz R&R and i may add a sequal ... if you want

love ...


End file.
